Megane☆Party
Megane☆Party is the 2nd single released by Megane☆Seven. Lyrics Kanji= それではみなさん! Yeah～! はりきってまいりましょう～ Yeah～!! すったもんだあったWeekdays ソワソワしたLast night 立つんだ! 寝てんな! Do you have every thing? メガネにシャンプーして　そんでもってリンスして 行くんだ! 青春だ! 週末のパラダイス それじゃ、いくよ　ロシアンルーレット メガネパーティー　メガネパーティー　お洒落したけれど まだまだです　中学3年です　健全です メガネパーティー　メガネパーティー　女の子達から 夢にまで見たキスの嵐 M.E G.A.N.E SEVEN Yeah!×3 はしゃぎまっくってGroovy ハラヘリだぜBaby ツイート! リツイート! Have a nice weekend! 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 逃すんじゃねぇぞ終電　アラームかけPerfect 事件だ! 大変だ! 饅頭たくさん食べよう それじゃ、いくわよ　まさかのフラダンス メガネパーティー　メガネパーティー　千客万来に おもんぱかる　アルパカくん　ゴワゴワです メガネパーティー　メガネパーティー　お知らせあります 明日の部活　9時半から 誰が見る? 豚のケツ　オノマトペ的に ドキドキ　キュンキュン　ビンビン　カンカン　ランラン　幸せです メガネパーティー　メガネパーティー　女の子達から 夢にまで見たキスの嵐 M.E G.A.N.E SEVEN Yeah!×4 メガネパ～ティ～　メガネパ～ティ～　メガネパ～ティ～ |-| Romaji= Soredewa minnasan! Yeah~ Harikitte mairimashou~ Yah~!! Suttamonda atta Weekdays Sowasowa shita Last night Tatsunda! Netenna! Do you have everything? Megane ni Shanpu- shite sonde motte rinsu shite Ikun da! Seishun da! Shuumatsu no paradaisu Soreja, ikuyo, Roshian ru-retto Megane pa-tei- Megane pa-tei- Oshareshitakeredo Mada mada desu Chugaku sannen desu kenzendesu Megane pa-tei- Megane pa-tei- Onna no kotachi kara Yume ni made mita kisu no arashi M.E G.A.N.E SEVEN Yeah!×3 M.E G.A.N.E SEVEN Yeah!×3 Hashagi makkutte Groovy Haraheridaze Baby Tsui-to! Ritsui-to! Have a nice weekend! Nogasunjanee zo shuuden Ara-mu kake Perfect Jinken da! Taihen da! Manju takusan tabeyou Soreja. iku wayo, masaka no furadansu Megane pa-tei- megane pa-tei- senkyaku banrai ni Omonbakaru arupakakun gowagowa desu Megane pa-tei- megane pa-tei- oshirase arimasu Ashita no bukatsu kyuu ji han kara Dare ga miru? Buta no ketsu onomatope-teki ni Doki doki kyun kyun pin pin kan kan ran ran shiawase desu Megane pa-tei- megane pa-tei- onna no kotachi kara Yume ni made mita kisu no arashi M.E G.A.N.E SEVEN Yeah!×4 Megane pa~tei~ Megane pa~tei~ Megane pa~tei~ |-| English= Come on everyone! Yeah～! Let's get pumped up～ Yeah～!! We had a fight Weekdays I was all fidgety Last night I'm standing! I'm not sleeping! Do you have every thing? Use the megane shampoo, jump in and rinse it off I'm going! It's youth! The paradise of the weekend I'm going, Russian roulette! Megane party, megane party, we've dressed fashionably but We still have a long way to go, we're 3rd years in middle school, we're doing well Megane party, megane party, from all the girls We get a storm of kisses even in our dreams M.E G.A.N.E SEVEN Yeah!×3 M.E G.A.N.E SEVEN Yeah!×3 In good spirits Groovy I'm hungry Baby Tweet! Retweet! Have a nice weekend! Don't miss the last train Set the alarm Perfect It's trouble! It's a problem! Let's eat lots of manju Then, we're doing it, hula dance on a rainy day Megane party, megane party, to our flood of fans I've given it a lot of thought, Alpaca-kun is all stiff Megane party, megane party, we have an announcement Tomorrow club starts at 9:30 Who do you see? The butt of a pig　Using onomatopoeia Doki doki (hearbeat) Kyun kyun (tighten) Pin pin (throb) Kan kan (brightly) Ran ran (run run), it's happiness Megane party, megane party, from all the girls We get a storm of kisses even in our dreams M.E G.A.N.E SEVEN Yeah!×4 Megane party~ Megane party~ Megane party~ Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles